Mon Asile
by amoureux interdits
Summary: The war is over and Ginny Weasley has been broken. Driven by grief she looses control of her magic and must be checked into a mental hospital. Draco has just been employed by the hospital. Will he be able to save her from drownig or... Full Sum Inside.
1. Paix et Douleur

**Hello everyone. This is my first Ginny and Draco story and I'm really excited about it. The title is french for my asylum. I hope to have updates posted every few days. Enjoy the first chapter, the second should be up by tomorrow.**

**-**

**FULL SUMMARY: The war is over and Ginny Weasley has been broken by what she witnessed on the battlefield. Driven by grief, she looses control of her magic and must be checked into a mental hospital for her own safety and the safety of those around her. Draco has just been employed by the hospital and is assigned to her case. Will he be able to save her from drownig or will she be too deep for anyone to pull her out.**

**--**

**Disclaimer**

**-**

* * *

**Ch.1: Paix et Douleur (Peace and Sorrow)**

The Second Wizarding War had finally come to an end. Harry Potter had finally defeated Lord Voldermort for the last time. It was certain that he would not rise again and this fact led to great celebration throughout the wizarding community. While most celebrated with friends and family, one girl was ridden with grief. While the Battle of Hogwarts had seen great victory for the light side it had also suffered great loss. She had witnessed the death of ally Nymphadora Tonks at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange and had nearly been killed by the women herself. Thankful her mother had stepped forward with a great deal of vengeance. She also felt loss for the husband of Tonks, Remus Lupin. They had left behind their son Teddy. Not only Aurors had died in the battle. Colin Creevey's body was discovered by this same girl, it is unknown who took the boys life. Professor Severus Snape was killed by the Dark Lord's pet snake. He had forever been loyal to Dumbledore despite the allegations against him. Yet despite all of these deaths none hurt more then seeing her brother die. Fred Weasley was killed by an explosion of unknown origin. This death tore apart the family and sent this once lively girl into a downward spiral of self-destruction.

After the fighting had commenced she was unable to rid the images from her mind. That was when her powerful magic became uncontrollable. In fits of rage and sorrow, she would cause explosions around her when the pent up magic flowed freely from her palms. The large family had no choice but to send their only daughter away. They simply were not fit to deal with the emotional turmoil that was causing her unstable nature.

Now Ginny Weasley sat in a white padded room in a mental hospital. She wore a simple white gown and with her red locks falling loosely down her back. Her eyes were dark and held little emotion. She sat on the only piece of furniture allotted to her, a cot. The room had been magically sealed so that her magic couldn't escape the room. She wasn't given a wand so the only time she witnessed magic was when she got angry and it exploded from her. She had been in this room for forty-seven days straight and not once had a visitor other then that of her doctors. The nurses had all been too scared to approach the girl who at first appeared innocent but they knew otherwise. In her first week there Ginny had gotten so angry that she had set a nurses robes on fire without meaning too.

So she was there alone without human contact. She didn't mean to cause the problems that she had but she was unsure of how to go about controlling the magic. She had come to this hospital in hopes of learning to deal with her problems and get help. In the forty-seven days she had been captive at this hospital no one had once tried to talk to her. They went about their business not paying any mind to the patient's silent plea for help. She was slowly becoming trapped in her mind. She needed someone to save her before she drowned in her misery.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hadn't switched sides during the war per se; he had simply not fought for or against a single side. It was his mother's actions that kept him out of prison. She had lied to the Dark Lord; saying that Potter was dead when he was in fact was quite the opposite. Draco had also unknowingly passed possession of the elder wand to Potter when he was disarmed early in the fight. This was enough to be cleared of charges but it wasn't enough to clear his name. He would never climb to the rank of which his family had before the war. He lost some of his money but he was by no means broke.

Now that the war was over Draco had been intent on rectifying his past mistakes. He would not go begging for forgiveness at Potter's feet, since he was after all still a Malfoy. He decided the best way to be forgiven without groveling was to help those injured in the war. He found a smaller hospital in the countryside that held patients who had been fighters in the final battle. He applied for a job and was almost immediately given the position. It was mostly likely because the Malfoy's had long been one of the hospitals most generous benefactors. He arrived on his first day of work wearing the mandated navy robes. Although he wore his usual façade of indifference, he was slightly nervous about the tasks that laid ahead. He went to the reception desk on the ground level to speak with the secretary. She instructed him that the Director would meet him in a conference room down the hall. He was surprised when he came face to face with Hermione Granger upon entering the room. She instructed him to take a seat and he did as he was told.

"Granger." He nodded slightly to acknowledge her. He still didn't like the girl by any means but he respected the role she played in the war.

"Malfoy, I am here to assign you to your duties. First, I need to know why you are here. I know you don't need the money, so what are you doing."

"It's retribution." She contemplated his answer and seemed to accept it.

"Although it pains me slightly to say this, I have a special case that I fear you may be the only one fit to see to. This particular case involves a girl with uninhibited magic. She witnessed some terrible things while on the battlefield which caused her great agony. She has lost control of her magic and has become a danger not only to herself but also to everyone around her. You must know what you are dealing with before I inform you who you are dealing with."

"I accept."

"The girl is Ginny Weasley. Before you go up in arms you have already accepted. I need you make sure not to upset her because it is your skin on the line. She has already lit a nurse on fire and I don't know if she is aware of this or not but she nearly killed her older brother Charlie. I've never encountered anything like this so you best beware. I only want you to bring her meals and medication."

"That's all? I only have to bring one person food and pills?" She nodded and stood to show him to her room. On the way she stopped in the kitchen to show him where the food should be gathered. She also stopped to show him the medicine cabinet and the bottles labeled . They stopped outside a larger metal door with a small warning sign on the door. The name placard read G. Weasley and the stickers was one of an explosion.

"She's explosive?" The question seemed silly even to his own ears but Granger merely nodded and left him alone. "Aren't you going to show me in?" She stopped and turned to face him.

"I can't go in there. The only time I entered that room she had an episode so violent that and entire wing lost its windows."

Draco seemed shocked at the power said to be coming from the petite redhead he knew little about in school. He hesitantly knocked on the door before pushing it open and expecting the worse. He was not thrown out of the room by power that rivaled that of Dumbledore and there was no explosion, it was like she hadn't even noticed he existed. He tiptoed over to the small table that help the empty tray from the day before and replaced it with the fresh one he carried. He eyed her warily wondering if he would meet an early demise.

She didn't stir though. Not when he brought in breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He didn't think he had seen her move all day. She looked lost and broken. He was curious as to what had happened to the spitfire he knew in school. She should have been on the train in a few weeks going back to the safety of the castle not here in a mental hospital.

He went through an entire week of bring her food and medication and he found it hard to believe the girl wasn't a statue. When her arrived the next week he entered the room just as hesitantly as he had the week previous. This time though she did move. She looked up at the blond boy as if seeing him for the first time. He contemplated how quickly she could kill him.

"I'm not going to kill you Malfoy. Well actually I can't really promise that but I can say I won't do it on purpose." She turned to look out of the small window that she had been watching all week.

"Well they sure make it sound like you will." He stood against the far wall wondering if he should even be talking to her.

"No one else ever talks to me, please don't leave so soon." She turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Are you reading my mind because that is rather rude?" He scoffed at the girl.

"Sorry. I don't mean to, uncontrollable power and all." She began to nibble at the food he had set down moments earlier. "How did you get assigned to be my care taker of the week?"

"I just applied for the job and Granger said I was the only one who could handle it." Ginny's head snapped up and her eyes flashed black at the mention of Hermione.

"Hey, hey. Calm down some. I meant no offense." He slightly feared the girl who only moments before had seemed so meek. "If you don't mind me asking why are you in here?"

"I… I don't know if I should talk about it… I can't control what happens when I do." The girl dropped to her knees as if she had been punched in the stomach. She appeared to be mentally struggling with some information. She saw flashes of the battlefield. She watched everyone fall around her and there was nothing she could do. Then she saw Fred standing not far from her. All she needed to do was push him out of the way but her feet seemed to be stuck in place she screamed out to him as she watched him die.

Draco watched her internal struggle she had her eyes tightly closed and magic crackled at her fingertips. He knew that he should run for the hills yet he wanted to stay and see what would take place. Her eyes flashed open and they were black as night. Power surged out of her clenched hands and knocked Draco against the wall. He didn't loose consciousness since the walls were thoroughly padded. He guessed this had happened many times before. A sudden surge of power shot out from her in a wave effect. It knocked the air out of his lungs and suffocated him; when he finally lost conscious her saw the girl crying in the corner.

Draco awoke sometime later in a hospital bed of his own. He was somewhat confused until he remembered the incident with the Weasley girl. He groaned as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. His chest ached from the magical impact. Hermione entered his room with a clipboard in hand.

"I can't say that I didn't warn you about her. I'll have a new assignment for you when you are released tomorrow." She started to leave when Draco stopped her.

"I don't remember saying that I needed a new assignment."

"Malfoy she nearly killed you in the second week. Most don't even make a week though so I am impressed."

"It was simply a misunderstanding. I want this case Granger. I believe that I can help the girl. It's not like you have anyone else willing to deal with her. I am offering to do this. I'll sign a waiver if the need be." Hermione looked skeptical but nodded nonetheless, he was right she didn't have anyone else.

* * *

The next morning when he was released, Hermione was waiting just outside his door. She handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. He had to chuckle at what she had just handed him. It was the waiver he had mentioned the day before.

"It's your funeral Malfoy." Once he signed the parchment she didn't wait around. Hermione stalked off down the hall to deal with her other patients.

He headed in the direction of the room that contained the young girl. He took in the warning sign on the door and shivered slightly as he pushed the door open. She seemed shocked to see him again. He placed her tray of food down as he had done the previous week.

"You came back." It wasn't a question but a statement. She kept her eyes to the ground, slightly ashamed of what had happened.

"Trying to kill me won't keep me away Red."

"I wasn't… Red? Is it because of my hair?" She liked having someone to talk to even if it was only Malfoy.

"Nope, it's because of your fiery attitude."

"I like it then." She smiled lightly. "Why did you come back? No one ever comes back." Her voice was distance as if she were remembering something.

"Oh no you don't, we are not getting lost in our thoughts again. We all saw where that got me last time." He smirked at her and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing? Are you staying in here? I don't think that is safe. Maybe you should go before something happens again." She was rambling and backed away from the blond boy.

"Do you not enjoy my company Red? I thought we could chat like old times."

"We never chatted Malfoy." She sat down once again but curled up as far away from him as possible.

"Fine. I want to fix you. I don't know why but you intrigue me. Is that good enough of an explanation?" He turned to the fragile girl expecting a response.

"Yes." She moved closer to him. "Please help me Draco." She wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She was only allowed to wallow for a few moments before Draco pulled her up.

"Best we start immediately." She looked at Draco questioningly but he saw a flicker of hope in her eyes. It was something he hadn't seen from her since their days in school. Maybe there was something about her worth saving.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW to let me know what your thinking!**


	2. Étapes de bébé

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one. I know that there wasn't a lot of dialog so it wasn't a great read but there will be more interaction as the story continues. Please read and Review! Also I am not french so if some of the chapter titles aren't completely correct just let me know and I will try and fix it. Thanks.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Étapes de bébé (Baby Steps)**

**"Best we start immediately." She looked at Draco questioningly but he saw a flicker of hope in her eyes. It was something he hadn't seen from her since their days in school. Maybe there was something about her worth saving.**

She stood up straight in front of the boy she hoped could help her. Ginny was willing to do anything in order to forget and move on. She needed to learn to control the magic if she would ever be allowed to leave and she really wanted to be able to leave. Her nervousness would have been obvious had anyone else been present.

"I want you to practice your magic on me." Ginny stood shocked by what he had asked of her. She would kill him with out a doubt. She shook her head adamantly.

"I… I can't. I'll hurt you. Besides I don't have a wand." Any excuse would suffice if it meant she could prolong facing her fear. Maybe she wasn't ready for help but it didn't matter to Draco.

"So what if you do. I already signed a waiver no one will be held accountable for it. You want help correct? Then you must do what I ask of you. And I know you don't need a wand Red. Your magic practically seeps from your palms." Draco stood across from her with appearing to have all the confidence in the world when on the inside he was scared witless. "Try something simple first."

"Ok… Lumos." As soon as Ginny uttered the spell the entire room was filled with a blinding light. Draco had to cover is his eyes and wait for the spell to die down. It took several minutes for the effects of the spell to cease. He opened his eyes and looked at the stunned girl.

"Ok. That was good." Ginny didn't seem to have come to the same conclusion. She had dropped down onto the mattress in failure. "We aren't done, stand-up." She gave him a wary glance but resumed her standing form and faced him once again.

"I can't do this Draco. Even simple spells come off too strongly. I don't think I'm ready. Maybe next week, or the week after, or maybe never…"

"Keep going. Where is the spitfire that I use to have verbal spats with in school? We will stick to lumos for now. We will work on controlling that before moving onto other spells."

"She's gone." Her answer was almost inaudible and she doubted if he heard her.

Ginny and Draco continued with their practice. Ginny would barely whisper the spell and yet the entire room would fill with bright light that wouldn't disperse for several minutes. Hermione stood outside the door watching the light seep through the crack below the door. She was curious but she stood behind her choice to assign Draco to Ginny's case. He was the only one who was unafraid and for that she was thankful. She knew that if anyone could help the youngest Weasley it was Draco Malfoy. It was rather ironic actually.

By the time lunch came around they had made little progress. Ginny's spells were still strong and long lasting. Draco had transfigured her empty breakfast tray into a pair of sunglasses in order to protect his eyes.

"I'll go get us some lunch and we can continue afterwards." He left the room and Ginny watched him. She was afraid that he wouldn't come back. She had already become attached to him for an unknown reason. He was the only one who talked to her, he was the only one who came back, and he was the only one who tried to help her. She didn't want to loose the one good thing she had going for her. So she waited by the door for him to return. Why was he taking so long? When he entered the room a few minutes later she was instantly by his side.

"I wasn't sure you would return." Her voice clearly portrayed her insecurity.

"I am not going anywhere Red. Eat up so that we can get back to work."

They ate their food in silence. The quality of the hospital food was definitely lacking. He reminded himself mentally to bring a bag lunch for the rest of the week. Once finished, they pushed there plates aside and rose to continue practice. Several hours later Ginny dropped onto her mattress panting. He motioned for her to stand and continue but she shook her head.

"I'm too tired Draco. Can we stop for today?" He nodded and took a seat next to her on the small bed. "I don't know why I can't control it. I am trying."

"I know you are Red. We will continue tomorrow." He rose gracefully but before he exited the room he said one last thing. "She's not gone Weasley. She's just hidden beneath a lot of other things." Apparently he had heard her earlier. She liked that someone had confidence in her. Not even her family had managed confidence.

The entire week continued just like their first day. They would practice straight through until lunch. Then Draco would unpack the lunches that he had brought them from home. She enjoyed every meal that Draco brought for her, it was so much better then the hospital food she had become accustomed too. Then they would continue practicing until Ginny was too tired to continue. Hermione stood outside the door for a few moments everyday watching the light. On Friday she knocked instead of walking away as usual. The Dean of the hospital had been on her back about this case and she needed something to please him.

Draco answered the door to find Granger standing there. She glanced behind him at the redhead she hadn't seen for quite sometime. Her hair had grown and her face looked somewhat healthier. Hermione was impressed with how much Draco had done in only a week. Ginny looked away from Hermione's stares and went to an area of the room where she was not visible from the doorway.

"Draco, I know that I said that this would be your only case but I have a few other patients who will need your assistance. You won't be able to stay in here all day any longer."

"What? Granger we are making progress, I promise. I need to stay here." He protested but was unsure as to why he felt the need. Draco knew that they hadn't made any progress yet he wanted to believe in the girl. It seemed that everyone else had given up hope. That was a feeling he was sadly accustomed too.

Ginny began to panic behind him. She couldn't have Hermione take away the only person willing to help her. Sensing her panic Draco turned to sooth her. "It'll be ok just hold on a moment." He motioned for Granger to keep her voice lowered so that she wouldn't upset Ginny further. An episode was the last thing he needed right now.

"Unless there is some progress that I can report to my superiors I can't allow you to stay assigned solely to this case. I am sorry Draco."

"Granger…" Draco was cut off by Ginny's cry.

"Draco look!" He turned and what he found made his face light up in more ways then one. Ginny was standing there controlling the light from her palm. She had mastered a spell; no matter the difficulty it was progress. She lit only a small portion of the room. She would will the light to dim and brighten by her command. She ended the spell and smiled up at the two standing at the door.

"Is that enough progress Granger? I am staying here." She was shocked to say the least. With a fleeting glance towards Ginny, Hermione nodded and left the two alone. Draco rushed to Ginny and embraced her in a hug. Ginny was ecstatic that she had accomplished something and immensely enjoyed the sensation of human contact. No one had been this close to her since the war. As if recognizing what he was doing Draco dropped his arms and stepped back slightly coughing to shield his uncertainty.

"Well done Red." She smiled proudly at him. "I'll be back on Monday." He instantly left the room leaving Ginny to her thoughts.

She wasn't sure what to make of Draco. He had never been even remotely pleasant to her during school. Yet here he was. She found it strange that her enemy was the only one willing to be there in her time of need. She knew it wasn't her family's fault. They had tried for a while but it was too difficult for them to deal with. For whatever reason she was glad Draco was there. He had helped her control one spell, even if it had taken her a whole week to do so. She was thankful for whatever was keeping him around. She assumed it to be his stubbornness. All weekend Ginny practiced the spell 'lumos'. She wanted to have it completely under control before Monday and she was too nervous to start on another spell without him.

* * *

When Draco arrived on Monday, Hermione was waiting for him at the entrance. He approached her cautiously, afraid that she would reassign him. "Morning Malfoy. I just wanted to thank-you for everything you have done for Ginny so far. No one else had made this kind of progress with her..." Draco anticipated that there was more she had to say and that he wouldn't like the outcome. "…But I don't want you to become too confident. We don't anticipate her to get better and you should try to keep that in mind. When you are ready for a real case I will give you a new assignment."

"Maybe if you and your lot didn't treat her like some crazy person and more like your friend she would get better. You people are the reason I didn't choose the light side. Hero's get used and then disposed off. That girl fought just as heroically if not more so then you and your pals. I have a 'real assignment.' Thank-you for your oh so generous offer but you can stick it somewhere else entirely. The nerve of you people." Draco stalked off in the direction of the girl whose honor he had just defended. He related to her. She had been tossed aside as soon as the need was no longer. Even if he did help her get better they wouldn't look at her the same. He was used to those kind of looks and it is something he would not wish upon anyone especially Ginny. When he entered the room Ginny sensed his rotten mood.

"What's the matter Draco? Isn't it a bit early to be grumpy?" She tried to joke with him but the humor never quite reached her eyes and he never laughed.

"Those people! You know they are the reason people go crazy. Her looks are so disapproving like she is Merlin in the flesh." He paced back and forth across the room venting about 'those people' and 'she'. Frankly Ginny thought he ought to be checked into the hospital along with herself.

"You're not making any sense, Draco. Stop moving for a moment and tell me what's the matter." She stood to cease his movements.

"Doesn't matter we have to practice. Let's try accio today. Try it with your tray but do be careful." She whispered the spell almost inaudibly at first and the tray flew at her from across the room. She had to duck to avoid a head on collision. The tray hit the wall behind her and exploded into several pieces. Draco had finally snapped out of his inner struggle and focused completely on the girl in front of him. Had he been fully attentive he would have known that using the tray was a poor idea.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to!" She whimpered at the sight of the tray. He helped her up from the ground and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Why don't we practice this one with a pillow?" She agreed and so they practiced. Ginny had gotten a face full of cotton several times before she was able to even remotely slow the speed of the pillow. By the end of the day it came at her with only a slightly accelerated pace and landed in her hand instead of hitting her in the face. It was progress and for that she was happy.

"Excellent Red. By the end of the month you'll be right as rain." She smiled at his optimism but feared she would never be back to her normal state. "Well I feel you've had enough of a beating today, that should be sufficient. We will continue this tomorrow. Try to get some rest."

Draco left the hospital feeling all the confidence in the world. He knew she had the control in her. Soon, though, she would have to face her demons. He was scared that the extent of the emotional damage could destroy any progress they had made. He wanted to make sure she had some control before he opened any doors she had locked shut.

* * *

**-**

**--**

**Please REVIEW! It would be greatly appreciated and it lets me know if anyone is interested in me continuing the story. :-)**

**--**

**-**


	3. Avec le blâme vient la détresse

-

**Here is chapter 3! I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I haven't received any reviews yet so I am not sure if I will continue this story or not. Let me know if it is worth writing more. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.**

**-**

* * *

**Ch.3 : Avec le blâme vient la détresse (With blame comes distress)**

**-**

The next spell they would be attempting was 'wingardium leviosa'. This spell, Draco knew, had little room for disaster. She seemed more lively every day and every time they began practicing a new spell. He could see that she was eating more and the color was starting to come back to her face. She no longer look like the meek girl he had encountered on day one, she was on her way, however slowly, to being the girl he once knew.

"Today we will hopefully complete our work with 'accio' and move onto 'wingardium leviosa'." She smiled up at the blond who had just entered.

"I practiced all night and I think I've almost got it perfect! Do you want to see… what am I saying of course you want to see." With a flick of her wand and an incantation the pillow made it's way gracefully into Ginny's outstretched hand. "See I knew I could do it." Her victorious smile was almost contagious. Almost.

"Alright give it a try with your tray then." The smile fell.

"What? I'll kill myself Draco." Her confidence had flown out the window.

"I just watched you execute the spell beautifully with the pillow. How is the tray any different?"

"Well for one the tray is hard and it still contains my breakfast." She looked at the tray in question with a nervous eye.

"Then you'll need to keep focused on your control if you plan on eating this morning." She scowled at his remark but squared her shoulders nonetheless.

"Accio." The tray shot up with enough speed to knock her juice off the tray but not to send it careening into the wall. The tray shook slightly while in flight to Ginny's hand. She took hold of the object as soon as it reached her. "I did it! Oh but my juice spilled." Draco pulled out a second juice from the pocket of his cloak. "Did you have a whole second breakfast in there for when I failed?"

"Nope. I just brought a second juice. I anticipated a wobbly start but not a crash ending." He tossed the juice to the Ginny and she sat to eat her breakfast.

"Why are you doing this for me? I mean you are supposed to hate me not nurse me back to health. I mean you have 100 times the confidence in me compared to my entire family combined and that's saying something given how large my family is." She had stopped picking at her eggs to look shyly up at him. Draco seemed to contemplate the question briefly before answering.

"We are very similar you know. We are the outcast of the wizarding world. We receive similar looks from the community. They look at me like I am scum not worth their time, which is mostly true given my lack of commitment to either side during the war. They look at you like you're a lost cause despite everything you've done to save their asses. I guess I see those and I want to save you from them. I deserve the looks because of who I am but you are so much better then all of them. I want to help you prove them all wrong. Plus I need someone with quick wit that can take me on in a verbal spar, that is without blowing me up with uncontrolled magic first." He finished as if he were reading a paragraph aloud in class with just the slightest hint of amusement. He tried to keep the emotion he was feeling out of his voice. He wasn't about to let the girl in completely.

"Thank-you Draco. I'll make you a deal." He looked interested in what kind of deal she could offer after everything he had just said. "If you help me, I'll help you. No one deserves those looks, not even ferrets." She smirked at her own joke.

"How are you going to help me? You are locked up in a mental hospital in which only a ferret gives you the time of day." The bitterness in his tone shocked her momentarily.

"No need to get snippy. I said if you help me, a.k.a. get me out of here eventually, then I can try to help you. I'm not sure how yet but I will. It's a promise and I never break a promise." Her hand jutted out in front of her waiting for him to accept their deal.

"Better be prepared to break your first promise Red. There is no helping a lost cause." He shook her hand anyways and she smiled like she had already won.

They began their daily practice ritual. Ginny's spirits has been lifted since her conversation with Draco and by the end of the day she had successfully floated both her pillow and her dinner tray. Draco took a seat on the cot but Ginny remained standing across the room from him. She had a mischievous look about her. Draco took in her manner and immediately began to panic. She raised her hand and said "wingardium leviosa." The bed jolted upwards with Draco still seated on it. He was worried at first but it diminished quickly when he realized exactly what she had done. She had pushed herself without him asking her to. She had taken a basic spell and gone further without losing control. He couldn't be angry because he was too proud. He felt like a father whose daughter had just taken her first step and it was eerie to say the least.

"Red, put me down. Softly." She lowered him slowly and set the bed in the place it had previously occupied. "Thanks. That was… excellent." She smiled proudly at him.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by so quickly that Ginny had barely noticed. Her and Draco had practiced every day. She had mastered a handful of spells and was proud of the progress she had made. They hadn't talked about anything other then their practicing. She had avoided any conversation that revolved around the war. She had made progress with her spells but her mental state was still broken.

It was Thursday morning and Ginny waited in her for Draco. He hadn't shown up yet and it was well after breakfast. He was always here by this time and she began to get nervous. She was worried that something had happened to him. Ginny knew that Draco would not be missing without a good reason. She no longer harbored the insecurity that she had when he first arrived.

The door creaked open and she looked up expecting to see Draco enter but it wasn't the person she had been expecting. In walked Hermione Granger. Ginny hadn't spoken more then four words to her since the she had been institutionalized. Hermione said what she needed to say without meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Draco had some stuff to attend to but he should be here by the end of the day." There was some noise from out in the corridor and Hermione turned to go address the disturbance. Ginny crept closer to the open door to try and hear what was going on. There was lots of shouting that sounded oddly familiar. Metal clanked and Ginny assumed it to be a cart that had been knocked aside.

Hermione yelled at someone and then there was a rush of people entering her room. She was scared and scampered back to her cot. There standing in the middle of her dismal little room was Ron. He looked furious. She looked to the door to see that he had locked out Hermione and whomever else he had been arguing with in the hallway. She tried to make herself invisible as he started his rant.

"Fuck Ginny! What were you thinking? Malfoy! You've been befriending the enemy when you're supposed to be getting better." Ginny looked shocked at his reason for being so angry.

"Ron, what are talking about? Why are you so angry, please don't be angry." She pleaded with him. Her emotions were dominating her self-control.

"You and Malfoy. Hermione told me all about your weird little love affair. How could you Gin. He was one of the people responsible for Fred's death. You might as well be supporting You-Know-Who."

Ginny lost control after everything he had said. She sobbed uncontrollably while pleading him to stop but he wouldn't. He kept blaming her for things that had happened. Ron even went so far to say that Fred would be disappointed in her. Those words pushed Ginny over the mental barrier. All the control she had learned was useless. Magic surged at her fingertips. Ron stopped in his tirade as if realizing how far he had gone. His anger, which should have been directed at Malfoy, had destroyed his little sister. He had forgotten just how unstable she was. Ron began backing towards the door when Ginny's screams broke out.

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" With each scream a surge of magic terrorized it's way through the hospital. Ron fell into a head on the floor covering his ears from the high-pitched voice of panic. "I didn't do it! I'm sorry Fred! I'm sorry!" As Ginny cried harder her magic flowed more freely. Her small caught went up in flames and the door was blown off its hinges. Ron had long since lost consciousness. Hermione attempted to enter the room was fared more difficult then it should have been. When Hermione was able to get into the room of the distraught girl her sorrow turned to anger. Ginny's eyes went black in fury and her hair darkened a few shades.

"You. This is your fault. You told Ron that Draco was corrupting me. You knew that he was helping me. Ron would have never come here if it hadn't been for you. Why couldn't you let me be happy? I was getting better and now look at me." She threw her arm out in front of her and a red slash appeared on Hermione's face. With another movement of her arm, Ginny had Hermione restrained against the wall by an invisible set of ropes.

"Ginny you need to stop. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry."

Hermione's pleas were lost since Ginny was no longer the calm girl she had come to know in the last few weeks. The building shook under the power surging through the girl bodies. The windows rattled and alarms rang through the hallway. This is the state of the hospital that Draco encountered when he arrived. He knew that whatever was wrong it had to do with Ginny. Aurors were stationed in her hallway denying everyone access. He pulled a nurse aside to ask what had happened. She had been one of the ones whom Ron had attacked in his pursuit of Ginny.

"Ron Weasley came in earlier this morning in a foul mood. He demanded to see Ginny Weasley but Hermione had told him that it was not possible. He acted like he was going to leave so that Hermione would go to Ginny's room. Then he forced his way into the restricted wing and got in a physical altercation with one of the nurses. Hermione came out and tried to stun him but he ducked by her and locked himself in the room with Ginny." Draco went from shocked to furious.

"There was lot of yelling from Mr. Weasley and then the destruction started. Ms. Weasley let out a scream that echoed throughout the entire wing of the hospital. Then the building shook. Hermione entered the room to try and calm her but Ms. Weasley turned violent. She had Hermione captive in there right now. The aurors are getting ready to drain Ginny of all of her magic. She won't ever be able to do magic again. It will reduce her to a mere muggle." Draco feared for Ginny and knew that he must intervene immediately. He pulled out his hospital id and pushed his way past the front of aurors.

When he arrived outside Ginny's room there was only one stupid enough to be standing there, the Boy Who Could Not Be Killed. Draco was sure that if that boy tried to enter the room he would not stand a chance. Ginny would succeed in what Voldermort had been unable to accomplish.

"Malfoy you can't go in there. This is a hostage situation, we are waiting for the appropriate people to arrive with a solution."

"Your solution is draining her of her magic! She's not doing this on purpose. If the stupid weasel hadn't come around shouting at her none of this would have happened. Why isn't he being help accountable?"

"Because he is in a coma at the moment."

"Look Potter I need to get in there and calm her down before they get here. It's her only chance. You have to help me save her. What do you care if she kills me anyway?" Harry looked like he was thinking about what Draco had said.

"Malfoy I don't know what connection the two of you have but if you can get her to release Hermione then by all means. All I can say is that if she is still here when my boss returns in… two minutes then she will be taken away for good. Do what is necessary and I will make sure you are not help accountable." Harry then slowly stepped away from the door and looked in the opposite direction as if a hint for Draco to enter the war zone.

What Draco saw when he entered the room reminded him of many scenes he had witnessed during the fighting. Hermione was bound and gagged against the wall closest to him. He took his wand out and released her binds. Hermione dropped to the floor too week to stand. Ginny noticed that Hermione was no longer bound but her anger was deflected when she noticed another presence in the room.

"Draco! I hurt Ron. I didn't mean to, I swear. He said that Fred… he said Fred would be disappointed in me and that if he were alive he would kill himself because of what I was doing. I told him that you were helping me but he wouldn't listen. I just wanted him to shut up and I lot control. I'm so sorry." Draco wrapped the weeping redhead in his arms and motioned for Hermione to exit quickly. She nodded and did as he asked.

"It's going to be ok Red. I need you to listen to me because we don't have much time. Are you listening?" She continued crying but nodded ever so slightly. "Ok, we need to get out of here before some men come looking for you. I know you didn't mean for this to happen but there are some people very upset with you."

There shouting from the corridor and he used his wand to seal the door shut to buy him a few more seconds. They door exploded open and fell to the floor as broken scrap. "Ginny, do you trust me?" She hesitated and nodded when men began entering the room. "Hold on tight and don't let go." He sent one last look at Potter who had just entered the room and Draco apparated out of the room with Ginny in tow.

* * *

**-**

**--**

**In the next chapter we will find out where Draco took Ginny and if they are safe from the authorities or each other. Will their growing relation ship hinder Ginny's recovery? Wait and See!**

**--**

**Please Review! It is greatly appreciated to get any type of feed back with regards to the story. Let me know if you like it so far or if you have any suggestions that would make it better. I'll try to update more quickly with the next chapter.**

**--**

**-**


	4. Le Fleuve

**I received a few reviews from the last chapter and have decided to continue with the story for the time being. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and continue to read it. This chapter is a little bit shorter but no less drama packed.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Le Fleuve (The River)**

Draco had brought Ginny somewhere she did not recognize. She had expected to be brought to Malfoy manner or even to the Burrow. They stood at the end of a long driveway with tress the arched over making a canopy of sorts. They walked silently down the path until a gorgeous white, two-story plantation came into view. Both levels had porches that spanned the entire front of the house. The entered in the front door and a grand staircase was directly in front of them. She allowed her self to be led to, what she assumed was, a guest room. It was decorated in shades of blue with light-colored hardwood floors.

"You can sleep in this room. There is a bathroom through that door. My room is across the hall if you need anything. Guessing by the state of the hospital, you've had a long day so why don't you get some rest." She nodded while still taking in her surroundings.

"Can I go on the balcony? I just mean I haven't been outside in… quite some time." She looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course, you don't need permission here. There is a day bed out there if you would like to sleep outside. It should be nice out tonight." Her face instantly lit up at this suggestion and she pushed open the glass doors that led to the second-level porch.

Draco watched her with some sadness. No one should be locked in a room without access to fresh air. How do they ever expect anyone to get better in those kinds of conditions. If he had his way, the hospital would be about healing not storage. He went to the kitchens to prepare himself something to eat. He had been out all day doing business for his father and had yet to eat anything. Draco figured tomorrow he would have some very angry aurors to deal with so he headed to bed as soon as he was finished eating.

* * *

The next morning Ginny stretched her arms out and came into contact with something furry. She shrieked slightly until she realized the something she had come into contact with was a little squirrel. Ginny closed her eyes and let the suns rays warm her skin. It was so therapeutic being outside in the sun. She could hear voices below her and leaned over the railing to see whom they were coming from. On the porch below the one on which she slept stood Harry and Draco. She listened carefully to hear what they were saying.

"I am surprised only you are here this morning. I was expecting a brigade of aurors to come knocking down my door in the middle of the night." There was little amusement in his voice.

"I'm taking care of the aurors for the time being. If she attacks anyone else they will have to go through with the procedure. I thank you for saving her this time though Malfoy."

"When will I be able to bring her back to the hospital?" Harry looked slightly uncomfortable and this suggestion.

"She can't go back. They can barely afford the damages from this last incident and they fear what will happen if there are more. I know you've never been a big fan of the Weasleys, or them of you, but can she stay here. You have made so much progress with her and she seems to like you. No one has the patience or capability to care for her. I've talked to Hermione and she said they could still pay you a little every week to cover her costs."

"Tell Granger I don't need her pity money. Ginny and I will be just fine without the lot of you. Keep the aurors away and I'll help her get better then you all can claim her again." Draco turned in a huff and headed back towards the entrance to the house.

"You are good for her Draco." With that final remark Harry apparated with a pop.

Ginny continued leaning over the railing even after both boys were gone. Was there really no one willing to help her besides Draco? What about her parents? Her good mood was ruined by the feeling of abandonment. She went back into the guest room in which she had spent very little time. Ginny grabbed a small backpack from the closet and threw a few items of clothing into it. She marched down the stairs and after a few tries found the kitchen. She stuffed some bottles of water and food into the backpack along with her clothing. Then she went to leave out the back door.

Draco was sitting underneath a weeping willow in the backyard and witnessed Ginny's great escape. He cut her off before the even made it to the rivers edge not far from the back porch. He grabbed hold of her arm and she spun around frustrated with tears in her eyes.

"Where, might I ask, do you think your going."

"If no one wants to bother with me then I'm running away." She crossed her arms in a stubborn decision.

"Who said no wants to bother with you?" He was worried that she had overheard what Potter had said earlier that morning. He thought it was rather said that none of her family could take the time and could see why she was upset.

"I heard you and Harry talking earlier. He said none of my family would have anything to do with me and the hospital won't take me back. I say good riddance. I don't care if no one wants to deal with me." Her voice cracked and betrayed her words. Tears flowed down her cheeks and Draco pulled her towards him. Ginny cried into his chest, soaking this thin cotton of his t-shirt.

"I seem to remember telling Potter that you would be perfectly fine right her."

"Yes but it shouldn't be your problem. You aren't family and you're barely a friend…" He made a face at this so she tried to correct herself. "I mean you are a friend… hell you are the only friend that I have right now. What I was trying to say is: why will none of them help me? Did he talk to my parents too?" She was lost and hurt so he let her cry. They sat on the riverbank while Ginny let out her sorrow and Draco held her comfortingly. Ginny pulled away from Draco and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are we just sitting her? We have practice to get to if I am ever going to prove to all those pricks their wrong. What spell are we doing today chief?" She mock saluted him and stood at attention.

Draco had to admire her will to overcome. He was glad that she was slowly becoming the girl she had always had the potential of being. He brushed off his pants and followed her back up to the house but before she could enter her stopped her and led her back out onto the lawn.

"Not that I don't trust you but I like my house the way it looks." Ginny shrugged her shoulders in a noncommittal way but stood across from him on the lawn anyway. "Today would should try something bigger…"

"I could do the bat-bogey hex if you like." Her eyes dance mischievously. Draco shivered at the memory.

"No that one will not be practicing … ever. Why don't we try expelliarmus?" Ginny agreed but after sending Draco tumbling to the ground once they decided to change their practice arena. So they stood thigh deep in the river that ran along Draco's property. Every time that Draco would be thrown backwards he would hit the water instead of the solid ground. By midday Ginny had mastered the spell, so Draco decided to swim for a bit while Ginny laid in the sun.

Draco floated on his back for a while before getting bored. He looked up at the bank to see Ginny lying in the sun with an arm draped over her eyes. She was clearly unaware of anything else. She looked beautiful with her red hair fanning out on the grass with the suns rays shining on her skin. The outdoors was a much better place for Ginny, she looked far healthier then she ever had when in the hospital. He made his way quietly to the shore, which proved to be quite the task with the water splashing around his legs. He waited at the shore for a moment to see if she had heard him but she showed no sign of recognition. Draco reached her spot on the grass with a few strides and was in the process of leaning over to pick her up when she help up her hand and he froze, literally.

"Don't even think about it buddy." She waved her hand again and he regained motion. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"How did you do that just now? You didn't even have to perform a spell." She wasn't as shocked as he was.

"Normally when I will something to happen it just does. I don't really need spells anymore. It was something that I was working on before the war even started. I guess the stresses and events of the war just pushed my magic to the edge and bam I could do it." During her speech Draco and gone over beside her and help her wrist together with one hand. With the other arm he lifted her up and made his way back to the water.

"Well if you can't wave your hand then you can't stop me from doing this." He dropped her into the knee-deep water. Ginny landed in the mud and muck on her butt. She screeched when water splashed up into her face.

"You are so toast Draco." Ginny stood and chased after Draco in the water. He dove under the surface and she stopped to look around for him. She started getting nervous when he hadn't resurfaced but when something grabbed her ankle all worry refocused on herself. She was pulled under by the strong grasp of Draco. When they resurfaced Ginny was sputtering and Draco was laughing. She scowled at him and turned her back on him.

"Hey don't be a sore loser." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. She still refused to look at him so he tilted her chin upwards.

"Oh I'm not a sore loser because I don't lose." With a flick of her wrist a tidal wave crashed over his head and he was knocked off his feet. Ginny laughed at first but he wasn't coming up. "Draco this isn't funny! Come up right now."

She ducked under water to see where he was. She caught a glimpse of him struggling to free his collar from a root. She swam over to help him but instead of freeing the material she pulled the shirt over his head. He swam to the surface to get much needed air. Ginny came up a moment later holding a torn shirt that once belong to him.

"I am so sorry! I forget sometimes you know. Then I would have cut your shirt to help you get free but I was afraid I would mess up and cut your head off. I am so so so sorry." She hugged him tightly in apology.

"Don't worry about it Red. It wasn't too much water, I just happened to get caught on a root. Nothing you could have done about that and I know you wouldn't have cut my head off. I trust you more then that." He held the visibly shaken girl close.

Ginny realized the situation she was in. A very shirtless and wet Draco was holding her really close. She looked up at him but couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips. He looked down at her smiling slightly unaware of the thoughts running through her head. She raised her lips to his in a rash decision. She kissed him lightly at first and when she went to pull away and caught hold of her neck. Draco pulled her forward for another kiss but this one contained much more passion. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gave willing. Ginny ran a hand through his bland locks and he rested his hand on her hips just below the water. They stayed in this lip lock for what seemed like forever but was more accurately seconds or minutes.

Ginny pulled back in shock and waved a hand in the air. Draco was frozen and silenced as the girl he had just shared one of the best kisses with ran up the hill towards the house. He watched her go and when she disappeared through the backdoor he was released from his hold. He rushed up to the house hoping that she would talk to him before her emotions took hold.

* * *

**-**

**Please Review so that I know what you are thinking. Even if it is constructive criticism or a simply 'good job', everything is appreciatedQ**

**-**

**The next chapter should be up in a few days.**

**-**


	5. Partage des contes

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys. I actually reread it this time so that there wouldn't be as many grammar and spelling mistakes. I am slowly going back to fix the previous chapters as well. Sorry that I didn't pre-read the updates originally. I rely strongly on spell check cause usually when I go back through my work I hate it. Well here it is!**

* * *

**Ch.5: Partage des contes (Sharing Tales)**

A knock on her door pulled Ginny out of her thoughts. She knew he would enter whether or not she told him to so she remained silent. He opened the door and crossed the room towards her. Draco sat beside the girl on the queen-sized bed. They sat together in silence for a while before Ginny spoke.

"I'm sorry." She didn't raise her eyes from her hands that were sitting in her lap.

"Are you sorry for kissing me or for running away after?"

"Both… Neither… I don't know." She sighed and her shoulder slumped.

"We don't have to talk about it now. Why don't we play a game instead?" She looked at him hesitantly but agreed if it would get her out of talking about the situation in the lake. He grabbed her hand and took her out to the balcony. They resumed sitting on the day bed that Ginny had slept on the night before.

"So what does this game involve? It better not be anything kinky…" She scrunched her nose at the prospect of this being a trick for sex. She chuckled at her curiosity.

"No it's nothing like that… unless you want to make it that kind of game?" He raised his eyebrows and smirk at the blushing girl. "No, I didn't think so. This game is twenty questions. I ask you something that you must answer and then you do the same with me." She liked the idea of this game. It didn't seem to be difficult or demanding in any sense. Draco on the other hand had a few tricks up his sleeve. "You can begin."

"Ok…" She thought about her question for a moment before speaking. "What is your favorite color?" He scoffed at her question.

"What a silly question. Green of course. I'll just assume that yours is red instead of wasting a question. Hm…"

"It is not red! It is blue." She frowned at his assumption then noticed he was smirking. "You were expecting me to correct you, weren't you!?" Ginny pointed at Draco accusingly.

"Well you told me the answer without me asking it so that doesn't count." He smiled triumphantly and she frowned at being tricked. "My question is… which brother is your favorite?" She contemplated his question for sometime.

"I would have to say the twins… um I mean George." Her face dropped.

"You don't have to forget about him just because he is gone. You can still say the twins." He smiled at her and her mood lightened some. "Your question."

"What happened to your family after the war?"

"Ah you do know how to ask a difficult question. Let see where to begin. Well, after my mother saved Potter's behind we met up in the castle. He was able to get all the charges dropped for war crimes. We had to pay some expensive fines but it barely put a dent in our vaults. The worst was the loss of power. There was no longer a respect in the name Malfoy. That's why I originally got the job at the hospital. I figured maybe I could earn some respect by helping out those who fought for the light side. Lot of good it has done though."

"I am sorry that you have had such a difficult time since the war ended." She seemed genuinely sorry for him and it was shocking that she could feel sorry for him when she was the on having such a difficult time.

"No need to feel sorry for me. It's my question. Are you with Potter?"

"No no no and no. Before the war we kind of had something but we decided to be friends instead. It just wasn't practical to be in a relationship during the war. Then after the war things kind of went wonky for me."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No, we will forever be nothing more then friends. That was two questions so I get to ask two as well. My first is… why did you kiss me back when we were in the river?" He seemed slightly shocked at the bluntness of her question and found it difficult to answer.

"Well… I… Maybe I was caught up in the moment. It's not often that a beautiful girl kisses me in the river. I should be asking you why you kissed me in the first place." He smirked at her red face but she retorted quickly.

"Well unfortunately I still have another question so you will just have to wait. My second question is… I want you to tell me something that no one else knows about you. Not something silly either." He was intrigued by the question and took his time in order to come up with something really good.

"Blimey that is a very difficult question…" Ginny interrupted him before he could continue.

"You don't have to answer if you don't wish to." She didn't mean to pry into his personal business.

"Relax. I have every intention of answering the question. It was my game wasn't it? I'm trying to think of a good answer… ah I've got it. Now if you tell anyone this I'm sending you back to the loony bin. You know in my sixth year when I was given the assignment to kill Dumbledore." A quick nod from Ginny was enough for him to continue with his story. "Well, when I got back to my room that night after the meeting at which I was informed, I cried. I balled for hours. It wasn't one of my better moments." Ginny laughed briefly for a second but when he became embarrassed and looked away she immediately stopped.

"I am sorry Draco. I wasn't laughing at you I promise."

"Really cause it sounded to me like you were doing just that." His ego was bruised because she had laughed at one of his deepest secrets. That was the last time that he would share anything with her.

"I wasn't laughing at you…" He gave her an incredulous look. "Ok maybe I was laughing at you but only because I found it humorous that your deepest darkest secret is that you cried once when something really terrible happened. I mean I find myself a blubbering mess almost every other day. I didn't mean any offense by it." She sat closer to him on the daybed and gave him a hug. "I do appreciate that you were willing to tell me that though. It means a lot you know. Would you like to know my darkest secret? It only seems far." He nodded and she continued speaking.

"It is a tie between two things really. Would you like me tell you them both?"

"It is your decision. I wouldn't want to pressure you. I hear you are explosive." He chuckled lightly but at her look of confusion he decided to explain further. "The first day that I was assigned to your case at the hospital Granger showed me to your door. I noticed a warning sticker with a picture of an explosive and joked that you were explosive. Granger looked at me completely serious and nodded. Then she walked away and I was left to contemplate what would await me inside. It was rather terrifying you know." She smiled at his admission.

"Well I suppose you admitting that I terrified you could be considered another secret so I'll tell you both of mine. So my first secret had to do with what happened in my first year, your second. Do you remember when the chamber of secrets was opened? I came into possession of this diary that kind of took possession of me. It belonged to the sixteen year old Tom Riddle. Well I would kind of enter into a daze and go about the castle doing his bidding without realizing. What I am saying is that… I was the one who opened the chamber of secrets and set the basilisk on those students." She looked rather ashamed of herself.

"Don't look so down Red. It wasn't your fault if you were possessed. You can't let something like that keep you down. Besides at least no one was injured in your task. I let the death eaters into the castle that night. It was my fault that Dumbledore died even if it wasn't my wand that did it." She cuddled closer into his embrace and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Ginny continued her story while drawing lazy circles on the back of Draco's hand in a comforting Manner.

"My second secret has to do with why I was institutionalized. We lost a lot of good people during the war. One of them was my brother Fred. He was killed by an explosion but no one knows who exactly cast the spell or even what spell it was. I feel so guilty about not being able to save him that I have nightmares every night. It is always the same. I see him standing there fighting and I am so close. All I need to do his is push him out of the way and he wouldn't be killed. I am never quick enough though. It is like I am stuck in place and I am forced to watch him die every night over and over again."

Tears streamed down her face and magic crackled at her fingertips. Draco held Ginny tight to his chest and entwined his fingers with hers. There was a spark when their hands met but then control was restored. She wept in his embraced and by the time her tears had dried the sun was setting over the hill.

She turned to face Draco smiling at the sight of the orange sky. The sun made her face glow and her smile brighter then usual. After all they had shared that day he felt closer to the girl then he ever had to even his own family. He didn't even think before telling her this.

"You know I think that you may know more secrets about me then my mother or father ever will." He smirked but she shook her head.

"No I don't think so. They knew what you were like when you were a child. They spent the holidays with you. That's something I don't know about you. I skipped right to knowing your deepest secrets." She laughed and her laughter was so contagious that Draco joined in.

"Well I'll just have to tell you all about it then. It's rather simple. I was bought everything I ever wanted that way my parents didn't have to deal with me. I was raised to hate those considered less of me. I adored my father for some reason unbeknownst to me now. My first few years at Hogwarts I tried everything to make him proud." The way he spit out the word 'him' made Ginny shudder. "I missed out on a lot because of it. He bought my way onto the Slytherin quidditch team. I had made the team as chaser but that wasn't good enough for him. I was never good enough. Always had to be a seeker, not that I mind really. There's the thrill in the chase but chasers require agility and ingenuity. Although I never would have admitted it in school, you were an exceptional flyer."

"When did you stop adoring your father? The way you talk about him I assume that you felt out of disillusionment." She was still comfortably wrapped in his arms.

"I started thinking differently in my fifth year after he was sent to Azkaban. Something happened at the ministry of magic with Potter but he never told me what it was." Ginny interrupted him excitedly.

"I can tell you what happened, I was there!"

"You were there that night. I thought it was only 'the golden trio.'" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Yes they were there as well. So were Luna, Neville, and I. We fought against your father, Bellatrix Lestrange, and tons of other Death Eaters. It was our first real fight together. Harry's godfather died that night, Sirius Black. I consider it the night that truly began the war."

"I thought everyone made up the kind of trouble you all found yourself in. I am impressed though. Even I wouldn't have wanted to face Bellatrix."

"You never told me what your holiday's were like." She looked up at him expectantly.

"It is kind of boring actually. Since before I can remember every holiday my mother would host a ball at the manner. I would have to dress up in stiff, uncomfortable clothes and then be bustled around so that I was seen by all the right people."

"What do you mean seen by the right people. Didn't you have any family traditions every Christmas or presents on Birthday's?"

"No. We weren't that kind of family. Can I assume that your family was all about Christmas songs and birthday presents."

"First of all it's Christmas carols not songs and yes my family was like that. Every Christmas Eve my mother and I would make every kind of Christmas cookie imaginable. My dad and the boys would go out back and cut down a tree. We would all decorate the tree together. Then once all the cookies were finished baking, everyone would head to bed. I was always the first one up every Christmas morning. I would sneak down stairs before even the sun had risen and would sit next to the tree." He smiled at the innocence that came off the girl in waves.

"When everyone woke up, Ron was always last, we would open presents. There were never a lot of presents but it was enough. Mum would make us each a sweater. They are rather hideous but it's tradition. She started making them for Harry and Hermione too since she considered them part of the family. If you receive a Weasley sweater you know that you are part of the family." She looked up at Draco with hopefully eyes. "Do you think I'll be able to go home for Christmas this year? I know it is not for quite some time but…"

"I'll try my best to get you there for Christmas, Red. I promise." They feel asleep that night wrapped in each other's arms with a new understanding of one another. They had many more things still to face but together they would take on all their challenges.

* * *

**-**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**--**

**REVIEW Please**

**-**


	6. Le Peloton d'exécution

**Here is the 6th chapter. It focuses a lot on Draco and Ginny's relationship. I hope you all enjoy. I also have changed the rating of this story to mature. This will be for later chapters mostly but it starts in this chapter so if you aren't old enough to be reading these stories then don't. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Le Peloton d'exécution (The Firing Squad)**

Ginny awoke the next morning unaware of her surroundings. Someone was holding in place in she was beginning to panic. There was a bright light and she was forced to close her eyes the moment she had opened them. After blinking a couple times she was able to make out a few objects in front of her. She saw the grassy hill that led down to the water in which she and Draco had practiced in yesterday. Draco! That's who was holding her so protectively. She recognized that she currently laid on the daybed on which she had slept the previous night. Then she remembered that her and Draco had been seated there the night before paying a game. They had been telling each other everything about themselves until very late at night. They must have fallen asleep at some point.

She ever so slowly began lifting his arm off of her waist. Once she had succeeded in removing his arm she began sliding ever so lightly off of the mattress. She wished that she had acquired more grace then she had. Ginny was completely out of his grasp and was seated at the edge of the mattress when she went to stand a voice broke her concentration and she ever so daintily tripped over her own feet and fell backwards onto the bed. Sparks shot from her palms in surprise as an arm grabbed hold of her.

"You weren't going to leave me all alone were you Red? I would have woken to an empty bed thinking that you didn't enjoy my company. I know that's not true so where were you going?" He had his eyes closed in an attempt to keep the light and his head was back against one of the pillows. She wiggled slightly in his grasp but he would not loosen his grip.

"I just didn't want you to freak out when you woke up." She looked at him hopeful that he would believe her excuse. He raised an eyebrow and she knew he didn't buy a single word of her story.

"You didn't want me to freak out huh? Are you sure you aren't the one that freaked out?" She relaxed in his hold and sighed into his chest.

"Fine. I may have been a little scared that you would wake up and push me away. Just a little bit though… So in an effort of self-preservation, I attempted to leave before you could do just that." He chuckled at her insecurity and pulled her close to him.

"Do you want me to push you away." Draco was now hovering over the small girl on the bed. She looked up at his lips hungrily and shook her head lightly. "Good because I don't plan on doing that." He went to move from his position above her but Ginny pulled him towards her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and slowly deepened the kiss as he lowered himself on top of her. Their tongues battle as begging for entrance was not an issue. Draco leaned on one elbow while his other hand explored Ginny's curves. She ran a hand through his blond locks and pulled him closer for a more passionate kiss.

His lips lefts her and made a slow trail across her jaw line and to the sensitive area behind her ear. He nibbled there gently causing her to gasp. She loved the sensations that Draco was causing. He sucked gently on her earlobe her kissing down her neck before stopping at her collarbone. She grinded her hips forward went he sucked gently on the flesh there. As if bringing herself out of shock Ginny pushed back against Draco's chest.

"Hey, slow down. None of that just yet. I only kissed you for the first time yesterday." She smirked at his groan. "What would my brother say if he knew my doctor had kidnapped and was taking advantage of me? Do you think I should give him a call?" Draco rolled his eyes at her foolishness. Ginny stood and waited for Draco to follow suit but he didn't rise from his position on the bed.

"You go ahead. I'm going to need a minute after all of that teasing."

"Hey! I don't tease." She pouted at his comment and her bottom lip jutted out.

"Yes you do. You are doing it right now. Suck that lip in young lady and get inside to shower. I'll be in to join you soon enough." She shot him a look at his suggestion and he sighed at being shot down again. This girl would undo him for sure. After a simple make-out session, he had an erection like he was a fifth year.

Once he had settled down Draco went through Ginny's room and into the hallway. He figured she would take her time showering so he would do the same. He undressed quickly and stepped into the steaming shower stall in his personal bathroom. After a short shower and dressed for the day and headed back to Ginny's room to see if she had finished. He heard that the water was still running so he headed down the stairwell to the kitchens.

When Ginny exited the bathroom she was wearing only a dark blue fluffy robe. Draco was seated on her unused bed with a tray full of breakfast foods. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and went to give him a kiss. At the moment before her lips met his she paused and pulled back.

"What is this thing we are doing? Are you still only my doctor or are you just fooling with me or do you want this to go somewhere or…" He stopped her rambling with a kiss and drew her into his lap.

"Do all your doctors kiss you this much?" She didn't find his comment humorous. "You know I do hate how you always answer a question with a question." She tried to get up from his lap.

"Cut it out. I was only joking and you know it. I thought I told you already that I wasn't going to push you away anytime soon. If I have to keep repeating myself then this is going to be a very frustrating relationship." She smiled at the last word he used. He considered them to be in a relationship. That was enough to boost her confidence and stop herself from judging his actions.

"Let me just go get changed and then we can eat breakfast." She gathered the clothing she had worn the day before. It became quite obvious that Ginny need new clothes. She looked at the pair of jeans and worn t-shirt that read Holyhead Harpies. It had been the outfit she was wearing when she had been checked into the hospital. Draco had retrieved the clothing the previous day from the hospital. He noticed the glare she was sending at her clothing and decided to step in before she set flame to the one outfit she had.

"We can go shopping after breakfast if you'd like." She nodded and continued on her path to the bathroom to change. "You can change out here. I promise I won't look. Scouts honor." He smirked at the redhead as she blushed furiously.

"I think I will be just fine changing in the bathroom." It was still foreign to her to have a boy flirting with her so shamelessly. It was kind if nice to have someone think that she was special. Ginny could definitely get used to the attention. She exited the bathroom and sat across form Draco on the bed. He had brought up a tray with juice, toast, and waffles.

"Mmm, I love waffles." She poured maple syrup onto her waffle so that it was soon surrounded by a lake of the brown liquid. Draco looked at her sugary confection with distaste.

"You can drink straight out of the bottle it you don't want to bother with the waffle. That is repulsing. I've changed my mind. I did not sign up to date Ron Weasley. I strictly asked for the single female of the household. This just won't do." She swallowed the large amount of waffle in her mouth before hitting him in the arm.

"Ha. Ha. You are sooo funny." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Where are we going shopping? You can choose since you are going to be paying." She smiled at his shocked look.

"You aren't going to be one of those girlfriends who spends all my money then leaves me for a richer less attractive guy."

"Less attractive? I don't think that is how that saying goes."

"Yes well there isn't anyone richer and more attractive so you will have to settle for an ugly guy if you want more money to spend in your gold digger ways." She giggled at his admission.

"You are so egotistical. Well you knew I was poor as a button when you offered to take me shopping so it is your own fault."

"At least you are as cute as a button. I suppose it makes up for you spending my money." She smiled and then together they left the room and headed towards the floo room. Ginny had decided to floo straight to her brother's shop in order to avoid everyone at the leaky cauldron. When they arrived George instantly engulfed Ginny in the hug of all hugs. She had missed seeing her family and was glad Draco had offered to bring her into town.

"Gin! What are you doing here? I thought you were still being held captive. You should have told me if you were planning an escape. I just created this new candy that allows you to walk through walls. I suppose you don' need my tricks though with the whole magic thing you have going for you." He gave the girl a mischievous smile before he noticed the boy standing behind her awkwardly.

"Oh you haven't heard. I figured Harry would tell you all about it. Can we go out back and I'll tell you all about it." He nodded and led her out back but not before scowling at Malfoy. "So a few weeks back Draco started working at the prison…"

"Draco? Since when do you hang around this ponce without blowing him too pieces. Lets see some of that unrestrained magic get put to good use." She grinned when Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"That's the thing. Draco helped me control my magic. It's not perfect but I don't blow people up anymore. Not since what happened to Ron anyways. Is he ok? I didn't mean to hurt him… oh god is he dead? Did I kill him?"

"Calm down Gin. The prat is fine. He got just what he deserved after what he said to you. I always warned him about what happens when you get angry. You have the temperament of a blast-ended skrewt on a good day." He chuckled as the fire rose in her cheeks.

"I've been learning to control my temper thank you very much. If you keep talking, I'll show you just how well I have mastered my magic." He held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Now if you will be kind enough not to interrupt. Well Ron came in and said some stuff then I kind of went wonky. I blew up the room and knocked out Ron. Draco came in and stopped me. Then some people from the ministry came in and were going to zap my magic so Draco apparated us to his house. Then we kept practicing and stuff. Now we are shopping for a new wardrobe for me. Oh and shoes!"

"I never agreed to shoes! Bloody gold digging wench." Draco mumbled his disapproval but with a single look from Ginny he remained seated in the corner.

"So you two are together now. You seemed to have left that out of the story Gin."

"How did he know? How do you know?" Draco questioned.

"Don't worry I won't alert the firing squad. I'm sure Ron will do just that when he finds out. Lucky for you he can be rather thick. So you have sometime to build up the fort." Ginny smiled t her brother. She was glad to have someone who was on her side.

"Thanks George. We have to go get some expensive clothes with Draco's galleons so we best be off." She kissed him on the cheek and he whispered something into her ear too softly for Draco to hear.

"It wasn't your fault Gin. I'm not a huge fan of Malfoy but if he is somehow helping you learn to live again then I vote for him. Be careful and don't let Ron see you."

Ginny was the first to exit the stock room since she assumed George would have something to say to Draco. George eyed Draco before giving his old brother warning.

"If you hurt her I won't kill you. I will brutally kidnap you so that it looks as the though you've disappeared off the face of the earth. Then I will use you to test every dangerous product I ever come up with. After I tire of you I will leave you tied to a tree in the middle of the woods when the moon is full. Not to make you nervous or anything." Draco swallowed hard at the threat being issued. He had no doubt that this boy would not only do that but much, much more. He turned to leave but it seemed George wasn't done talking. "Malfoy. I appreciate what you've done for my sister. I wasn't sure if she would ever get out of the hospital let alone actually smile again. Whatever you've done is nothing short of a miracle."

"I didn't do anything really. I just challenged her to be the old her again and then I gave her support when no one else was offering. I would appreciate it if you kept all this to yourself for now. She isn't quite ready to face the rest of your lot I don't think. It'll be a task to keep her from blowing up the clothing she thinks makes her look a certain way she doesn't like." Draco smirked at the image of Ginny setting a sundress on fire because of some personal vendetta it had against her.

"You better hope that you have enough full vaults to pay for damage. Mum use to hate bringing Gin shopping. Well, good luck mate." George slapped Draco on the back and sent him on his way.

* * *

When they arrived back at Draco's home later that day he was thoroughly exhausted. Ginny had taken him to every shop in Hogsmeade it seemed. She had been so picky when going through the clothes it had taken them all day. He hadn't minded watching her try on clothes though. It was nice seeing her in something other when the white hospital scrubs. She had listened to his opinion in some instances but when she didn't he simply bought the outfit when she was in the changing room.

Ginny had instantly scurried up the stairs to put all of her new clothes in her closet. Draco had opted to go outside and lay on the grass. It was a warm summer night and loved laying out beneath the stars. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. He soon felt someone lay beside him and knew that Ginny had joined him. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank-you for taking me shopping today. I had never been to most of those stores. I am used to hand-me down clothes that never really fit seeing as I am in the only girl. It was nice buying come dresses and such. I hope I didn't spend too much money."

"That shopping spree was nothing compared to that of my mother. She would put you to shame in under an hour. That woman knows how to spend money. I'm sure she would love to take you shopping someday. She has always wanted a daughter. I never really fit the requirement for some things."

"I would like to meet her. She sounds much nicer then Lucius." He drew lazy circles on her back with his hand.

"She is. Maybe we can visit her sometime but for now you need to get some sleep in a real bed. It is about time someone used the bed in that room."

"Nope. I'm far too comfortable to move. If you want me inside you will have to carry me otherwise I am staying right here. He lifted her from the grass and into a standing position, which she wasn't happy about.

"Hop on. This is a one way trip to dream land."

He knelt forward so that she could climb onto his back. She giggled at him but did as he asked. Once she had done so he stood to full height and walked them back to the house. He carried her the entire way to her room. He dropped her on the bed and she slid under the covers. Draco walked around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers as well.

"I don't remember inviting you to stay here." She mumbled the words in her sleepy state.

"You know you want me to stay. Stop be silly Red, I know you find me irresistible." She cuddled up to his side and was asleep in moments. "Sleep tight Red." He kissed her head and he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW Please! **


	7. La fureur de journaux

**Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I am going to continue and hopefully finish the story this summer. I don't want to leave it unfinished. Please Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer**

* * *

_**La fureur de journaux (Newspaper Fury)**_

When Ginny woke in the morning, she was again startled by the arms wrapped possessively around her waist. This time she didn't escape because she was scared of retribution but due to her overwhelming need to use the loo. Ginny slipped out of bed and scurried across the room to the mahogany doorway. When she returned Draco wasn't where she had left him. A frown formed on Ginny's face thinking this time she really had been abandoned. With a huff, Ginny dropped onto the end of the mattress. Why did he leave? Ginny was lost in thoughts and didn't even hear the object of her frustration enter the room once more.

"What are you pouting for missy?" Draco tried to sit beside her but Ginny moved away. "What did I do?" He had only been gone for a second how could she already be mad.

"Where were you?" The angry tone complemented the tightly crossed arms.

"An owl arrived with a note from my mother while you were in the loo so I went to get parchment to send her a response."

"Oh." Ginny felt rather foolish and could no longer look at him.

"Hey" Draco lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "You can't get rid of me that quickly." She smiled and let him give her a kiss on the top of her head. "Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

Draco went to his room to change and made plans to meet Ginny in the downstairs kitchen. He whistled slightly as he walked down the stairs towards the enigma of a girl that was beginning to capture his attention.

What he saw when he arrive in the kitchen wasn't what he had expected. Ginny was standing there crying, holding the daily prophet. She threw the paper on the table and ran out the back door towards the riverside. Draco crossed the room to see what had upset her. There on the cover of the daily profit the title read: _"The Invitations Are Out To The Wedding Of The Century, Leaving One Name Absent." _A picture of Granger and the Weasel covered the majority of the front page. The article underneath the picture read:

_War Heroes Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have sent out invitations to there well publicized wedding. Many famous witches and wizards including the boy-who-lived Harry Potter will be attending the ceremony of his two best friends. We were able to get a copy of the guest list from an undisclosed source and found one name missing from the list of family and friends attending. Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley was not on the list. It is known that after the Battle Of Hogwarts, was institutionalized after nearly killing her older brother Charlie. A Source at the hospital reports that no longer resides there due to an incident where she held head healer Hermione Granger captive after attacking her own brother Ron. The happy couple must not forgive and forget too easily. We have been unable to locate the obviously unstable girl but we know she is not home at the Burrow. When asked to comment on the missing name Ronald Weasley responded, "She's mental! Spending time with the bloody ferret. Good riddance, I don't want her there anyways." We are unsure of the reference to the 'bloody ferret' but I will keep my loyal readers posted. _

_ - Rita Skeeter_

"Bloody wankers." He ran a hand through his hair deciding how to proceed. "Daily prophet is nothing but useless." He saw a black glow coming from down by the water so he dropped the paper and ran as fast as his feet would take him.

The closer he got to the riverside the more worried he became. A cloud of black surrounded Ginny and sparks were flickering. Draco shouted out her name but it was useless, she had shut herself off from everything including him. Draco tried getting close but she tossed him back with a flick of a wrist.

"I don't want to hurt you." Once again her hair had turned darker and her eyes were close to black. The furry could be felt coming off her in waves but it was the sadness that worried him. Ginny flicked her wrist again and the water of the river turned choppy. Branches in the trees near by had been ignited by her rage. "Mental? They want to see mental! Can't even invite your only sister to your wedding."

"Ginny calm down. That article was written by bloody Skeeter. You know that it's bullshit. You need to stop." He was slowly making his way towards her so as not to set her off further. She screamed and her heard windows breaking up at the main house. She was set for destruction and Draco wasn't sure if he could stop her. He flicked his was slightly so some of the water from the river would extinguish the branches she had set on fire.

Ginny's dark eyes snapped to Draco and with another flick of her wrist he was disarmed. "I said I didn't want to hurt you but not that I wouldn't."

Her words cut through him like ice. He knew he needed to stop her before she injured him or herself. "Ginny, Red please." The nickname he gave her sent a flicker of recognition through her. He saw the amber return to her eyes. He knew he had found his way in. "Red please just talk to me. I am here to help remember. Can't get rid of me by setting my trees on fire." He gave her a little smirk and that was enough to open the floodgates.

"Why Draco? I didn't mean to hurt Ron or Charlie. Don't they know I didn't mean it? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I swear… I didn't. I swear…" The black cloud slowly dissipated and the river calmed. Draco watched as Ginny collapsed to the burnt grass below her.

The blonde rushed forward hoping Ginny was still alive. He scooped her up and carried her back into the house. Draco laid Ginny's limp form on his bed before performing spells to check her vitals. Everything was strong and positive; she was simply exhausted from the anger and sadness. He pulled a chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake up. He waited there all night but Ginny never stirred.

Draco must have fallen asleep at some point with his head rested on the mattress. When he woke Ginny was no longer in his bed. He thought for a moment before heading to the spot where he knew he would find her. Ginny was sitting lost in thought on the daybed on the second floor porch. She didn't look up when he sat beside her or when he spoke.

"Come on Red. Come inside, it's getting colder out here." It was late autumn and the cool morning breeze was making him shiver but Ginny showed no recognition.

Draco tried taking her hand but when he tried he received a shock. The same thing happened when he tried touching her shoulder. She was shutting him out. All the progress they had made was being used against him. She had learned to control most of her powers and now she was using them to keep him out. She slowed spiraled into a fog of depression and Draco was forced to watch.

* * *

The next month went by painfully slow. Ginny sat out on the porch everyday just looking out into the distance. She hadn't spoken since her outburst by the river. Draco had tried speaking with her but she ignored him in everyway. He couldn't touch her because of the shocks and she wouldn't even look at him. Draco would bring her meals and even had resort to sleeping in the guest room so that he was close to her.

One day Draco became fed up with her silence and went out to speak with her once more.

"Red you need to cut this out. Your just proving them right you know. That paper upset you, I get it. But why give in to their antics. What happened to the spitfire from school? I thought she was coming back to me. You'll never be able to go back for Christmas if you don't get over yourself and start trying again. You think you have no one but what am I? Huh?" When she still didn't acknowledge him he apparated away. If he has stayed a moment longer he would have seen the silent tear roll down her cheek.

She felt like the world had given up on her. She was being selfish and had pushed away the final person who had faith in her. She didn't know how to come out of the dark fog she had dipped into. She became even more hopeless sitting there alone. She gave into the tears that had threatened to fall. Ginny had let Draco down and this time she didn't think he was coming back.

* * *

While Ginny sat wondering where he had gone the blond had apparated into enemy territory. He had a plan and if he could pull it off without getting killed he believed it could help Ginny. He had to help her. She was the only thing he had left in his life and he was not going to give up so easily. So Draco took a deep breath before walking up the path to the Burrow.

* * *

**Thank you. Please Review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
